Accidental Connection
by Taloolah P
Summary: Alice and Jasper are in a car accident. Alice is in a coma, Jasper is distraught. Will he find comfort in the arms of an enigmatic doctor? AH JxC


**A/N: This one shot seemed to take forever to write. I had major doubts over it but it finally happened. A huge thank you needs to go to Green_Gremlin for her encouragement and kind words. I would also like to send a thankyou to Gypsysue, without her suggestions the story would have been very different and also she is the one who described Carlisle as Regal so that idea does not come from me (you'll see what I mean when you read it). Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related becuase I am not Stephanie Meyer!**

The sky was darkening outside as Jasper sat staring blankly at the wall. He didn't know how long he had been there and he really didn't care. The events of the past twenty four hours were tumbling over and over in his head. He remembered the screams that echoed inside his head as they tumbled and turned. The road had been wet and he blamed himself.

He couldn't help thinking that if he had driven a little slower or if he had taken a different road then Alice wouldn't be in this sterile horrible place right now. His best friend would not be laying in a hospital bed with all those tubes attached to her. It was his fault and he knew it.

The police had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he wasn't ready to listen. There had been no way that he could avoid the truck; it had been heading towards him on the wrong side of the road. He had braked and that's when the car had skidded towards the edge of the road.

As if in slow motion he knew that the edge was near. The slope wasn't steep but it was enough to cause the car to flip over. They rolled a total of four times. Jasper had thought it was the end for them both. He reached out to grab Alice's hand but he couldn't reach her.

The car finally came to a halt at the bottom of the slope. They were upside down and Jasper could see blood on Alice's head. He called her name several times but she didn't answer. He began to panic and had been trying to get to Alice when the paramedics arrived. They had freed Jasper from the car and put him into an ambulance. He had tried to get to Alice when they finally dragged her from the wreck but he was given a shot of something to calm him down. He was told that she was being looked after and they were both taken to the hospital.

A few hours later Jasper had found himself sitting in a small waiting room worrying about his best friend. He had come out of the accident practically unscathed, just a few cuts and scratches. Alice however was unconscious and the doctors had said that they would know more when she woke.

He hadn't moved from his seat in hours now, not that he cared about anything but Alice. They had been friends since nursery school and he was not ready to lose her. Not now! Not ever!

A nurse came into the room and Jasper looked at her hopefully. She smiled weakly at him, "No change I'm afraid Mr Whitlock. Maybe you should go and get some rest; we'll call you when she wakes."

"I'm fine." Replied Jasper. "I'd rather be here so that I can be with her as soon as she wakes up. It probably won't be long now anyway." The nurse nodded and quietly left the room. Jasper was alone again. The smell of disinfectant burned at his nostrils as he resumed staring at the pale green wall in front of him.

He didn't want to be anywhere else. Alice didn't have anyone else. He was the person closest to her; she had no family that Jasper knew of. Her childhood had been spent moving from one foster family to another. Jasper considered Alice to be like a sister to him and as such he would not leave here until he knew she was okay.

More time passed which he spent in silent contemplation. Several different nurses entered and all told him the same thing. There were no developments in Alice's condition. She wasn't waking up but on the bright side, she was no worse either. Jasper wasn't prepared to think about the 'ifs', he was thinking about the 'when'. When she wakes up became his mantra.

Jasper was feeling sleepy as the darkness finally took control of the streets outside. His eyelids began to feel heavy and soon he found himself unable to stay awake any longer. He curled up on the uncomfortable chairs and allowed his mind to drift into a dreamless slumber.

Several hours later Jasper was woken by a nurse shaking him gently. "What's happened? Is she awake? Can I see her?" Although he was still sleepy his brain began to run through all the possibilities while he shifted into an upright position.

"It's alright don't panic. She is showing some signs of movement which is positive. She has begun to respond to stimuli so there's a good chance that she will wake up soon. She's still in the coma but it could be just a matter of time before she wakes." Jasper smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

His mouth felt as dry and as rough as sand paper. He couldn't remember the last drink he had so he decided to head into the corridor in search of a drinks machine. He left the small room and turned towards the exit. He had a feeling that there would be a machine not too far away or even a shop where he could buy something cold to drink.

As he walked along the hallway, Jasper looked around and began to take in his surroundings. All he had seen until now was the insipid green of the waiting room walls. The hospital was actually quite pleasant, if a hospital can be described as pleasant. It was not what he had expected. In his mind this place was like a prison where he and Alice were trapped for an eternity. In reality there were pretty pictures on the walls and it was bright and cheerful. In fact it was the kind of place that made you feel better just from the atmosphere.

As jasper reached the entrance he spotted a shop. He walked inside and went straight to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of juice and held it to his cheek. The cold wetness of the bottle felt good on his skin. It was refreshing to feel again. He had been numb since Alice had been in her coma. The good news he had received had made him want to feel things again. His senses were hungry as he paid for the juice and headed back towards the little waiting room.

The lights on the street outside twinkled and sparkled in a way that Jasper had not noticed before. They looked almost magical shining in the darkness. The sound of sirens in the distance reminded Jasper where he was and why. He hurried back to the waiting room and sat down to drink his juice.

It had been barely a minute when the door opened and a doctor entered. He was breathtaking in every way. Jasper stared in awe as he admired the blonde man in front of him. Jasper stood as the man held out his hand. "Hello Mr Whitlock. I'm Doctor Cullen and I have some good news about your friend." Dr. Cullen smiled and Jasper managed to gather his thoughts enough to shake hands and smile back. "She has woken from her coma and our initial assessment is good. She is stable and has asked for you. You can go see her now but only for a short time as she's very tired. If you'd like to follow me please, I'll take you to her."

Jasper was so relieved that he wanted to hug this stranger. His common sense kicked in just in time and he decided against it. The doctor turned and headed out of the waiting room, closely followed by Jasper. As they walked along the hallway Jasper couldn't help but begin to fantasize about the man in front of him. He knew he should be worrying about Alice but for some reason he was drawn to the blonde and handsome doctor.

They finally reached Alice's room and Jasper went in. Dr. Cullen had a quick look at Alice's charts and then moved on to another patient. Most of the tubes from earlier had gone and Alice was looking at Jasper. He quickly reached her bedside and hugged her. "Oh Alice. I am so sorry. I thought I'd lost you and I didn't know what was going to happen. I am never driving with you in the car again. It's the only way to protect you." The flood of emotion at seeing her lying there was enough to bring never ending tears streaming from his eyes.

Alice cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. The sound that came from her was little more than a squeak so she cleared her throat again and tried to comfort Jasper. "It wasn't your fault Jasper. There was nothing you could have done. Besides Look at me I'm fine. A few aches and some cuts but I'm feeling okay."

"Some cuts, are you crazy? You've got a head injury and there are cuts all over your body." Jasper let out another huge sob as he continued to hug Alice.

"I'll also be crushed if you keep hugging me like that." She laughed as Jasper apologetically released her. "Now look, I'm alive and that's all the matters for now. Forget about the injuries, it wasn't your fault. Anyway I get to be looked after by those lovely doctors and I'm sure I saw a male nurse somewhere too."

Jasper laughed at that last comment. Alice had always been a sucker for the caring type although they'd always ended up being totally wrong for her. They started off caring and considerate and then turned into pigs who broke her heart. Alice was a sucker for a sob story and no matter how much Jasper had tried to steer her away from them she always ended up getting hurt.

Jasper pulled up a chair and sat down next to Alice's bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice turned to him and asked, "Did you see that gorgeous doctor earlier. He is so fucking hot! If I wasn't trapped in this bed he wouldn't have had a chance to escape." They both giggled and Jasper began to think that if he had been fully concentrating then he wouldn't have let him get out of the waiting room let alone anywhere near Alice. He thought of all the things that he would like to do to that man.

Alice had been the first person that Jasper had confided in about his sexuality. He was a good southern boy and didn't think his family would approve. He had told Alice when they were just sixteen and it turned out that she already had her suspicions. She supported him when he told his parents and she was there for him when they rejected him. She had held him tight while he sobbed and she had been a great support to him. Without her Jasper thought that he probably wouldn't have got through it all but she was there for him and he had become a better person because of her.

Alice cleared her throat again, bringing Jasper out of his thoughts. "I'm really quite sleepy so I think I need some more rest. You should go home and get some rest too. You look tired and … well… if I'm honest you look like you need a shower and a change of clothes." Her words made him smile. He could always rely on his best friend to worry about appearance, even when she was in a hospital bed.

"Okay but I'm coming straight back afterwards. I'll be here when you wake up I promise." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading for the door. There was no way that he was going to leave, not yet. He decided to go to the bathrooms and freshen himself up a bit before heading back to the waiting room.

The door to the bathroom swung open effortlessly and Jasper walked in. He went straight to the sink and bent down to splash cold water on his face. The water was refreshing as it hit his skin. He was beginning to feel more awake already. He stood up and dragged his fingers through his matted curls. He looked in the mirror at the bags under his eyes and that was when he noticed that he was being watched.

He turned and looked straight into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. As he tried to focus, he realised that those eyes belonged to Dr. Cullen. Jasper continued to stare for a moment too long. "Are you okay Mr. Whitlock? Do you need help?" Jasper mentally slapped himself and opened his mouth to speak.

"I... I'm fine thanks." As his embarrassment spread across his cheeks he decided to get out of there. Carlisle stepped aside allowing Jasper to pass. As he headed towards the door Jasper felt Dr. Cullen's hand graze against his thigh. He tried to ignore it, thinking that it was just an accident. Jasper didn't dare think that the person who had saved Alice's life could possibly be gay. It was too much to hope for.

Jasper made his way back to Alice's room in order to check on her. He opened the door and looked over towards the bed. Alice was sleeping soundly. The gentle yet dependable beep of the monitor helped to reassure Jasper that she was alright. He decided not to wake her up as she obviously needed sleep. He closed the door again and decided that it would probably be okay to go to the coffee shop across the road from the hospital.

Before he left Jasper gave his cell phone number to the nurse and made her promise to phone as soon as Alice woke. He walked out of the hospital and across the street to the coffee shop. A waitress greeted him with a broad smile. There were only a few other customers and the waitress obliged willingly when Jasper requested a booth to sit in.

He ordered his usual, a caramel macchiato which Alice always teased him about. She used to laugh at him for ordering what she considered to be a girly drink. While he waited for his coffee to arrive, Jasper thought back over what had happened again. He couldn't get the image of a bleeding and unconscious Alice out of his head.

His coffee arrived and he thanked the waitress politely. She smiled again and didn't seem to notice Jasper's unkempt appearance. Jasper thought that maybe she saw people looking like that everyday due to the close proximity to the hospital. The waitress walked away as Jasper took a long sip of his drink. He carefully placed the cup down on the table and closed his eyes. The trauma was finally catching up with him and he suddenly felt worn out. He didn't want to think anymore so he simply sat there at the booth.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A smooth velvety voice interrupted Jasper's silence. He was about to say no without even opening his eyes but there was something about the delicious sound that made him look up. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the source of that voice.

"Oh erm… Dr. Cullen of course you can join me. Please take a seat." He motioned to the seat opposite and the doctor sat.

"Mr Whitlock, please call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen makes me sound so old." Carlisle smiled and Jasper realised then that this perfect specimen of a male was in fact, at the most, only a few years older than he was.

"I'll call you Carlisle if you will please call me Jasper."

Carlisle reached his hand out to Jasper. As they shook hands he smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you Jasper."

"Pleased to meet you Carlisle."

The waitress returned and took Carlisle's order then with a smile she was gone again. The two men sat in silence for a moment before Carlisle decided to speak. "I hope you don't mind me joining you but you seemed like you needed the company. She's going to be alright you know. She's making a good recovery already."

"I know she's going to be fine but I can't leave until I know for certain that everything is okay. I'll stay all night if I have to." Jasper was adamant that he would not go home until he knew that Alice was truly okay.

"She just needs lots of rest now then she'll be fine I promise. You look like you could do with some rest too. You've been at the hospital for over twenty four hours." Jasper hadn't realised that it had been a whole day since the accident. He didn't know what to say. The two men sat in silence again. The waitress bought Carlisle his coffee and then they were alone again.

"I didn't realise that it had been that long. I guess I really should try and get some sleep or at least go home and get changed but I really don't want to be too far away from Alice and I live clear across town." Jasper stared at Carlisle and sighed.

"If I may make a suggestion, I live just around the corner and I'd be happy for you to use my facilities. I could even lend you some clean clothes if you'd like." Carlisle looked at Jasper with an intensity that he had never before seen in another man.

"That would be great but I have to ask are you always this accommodating to strangers? I mean you don't know me. I could be a serial killer!" Jasper smiled as he said the last part.

"If I'm honest I've never invited anyone back to my place but there's something about you that makes me want to help you out. We can go as soon as you finish your coffee if you like. My shift has finished so I'm heading that way anyway."

"Yeah okay that will be good thanks." The two men finished their drinks and paid before heading towards Carlisle's house. The walk took only a few minutes and before he knew it, Jasper was being invited into Carlisle's apartment.

He stood and looked around. The décor was plain but refined. There was a large desk over near the window and a bookcase full of leather bound and important looking books. The rest of the furniture was dignified and tasteful. The whole place had a luxurious feel to it. It was manly and suited Carlisle well. Jasper nodded in approval as he surveyed the open plan living area. "This place is amazing." Jasper turned to see that Carlisle was stood very close.

"Thank you, my sister is really into interior design. When I moved in she kind of just took over everything to do with decorating and furnishing." Carlisle smiled as if remembering something that made him happy. "Would you like a drink?"

"A coffee would be great thanks." Carlisle went to the kitchen and busied himself with making the drinks while Jasper looked around the room some more. There were photographs on one wall. Various people who Jasper assumed must be family. As he walked along looking at the photos he suddenly stopped. Amongst all the mundane family snaps there was a black and white portrait. It caught Jasper's eye. It was of two men. Carlisle was stood on the right and next to him stood a tall, athletic looking man. They were holding hands and they looked so happy. Jasper stared at the image. The way they were stood didn't make it look like they were just friends or even family. There was intensity between them that shone and made the picture come alive. It was obvious to Jasper that they had been lovers. He could see the adoration that they had for each other.

"Here's your coffee," Carlisle approached Jasper and stopped as he realised the picture that Jasper was looking at. "That's Emmett. He and I were together for many years. He was my first love." Carlisle handed the coffee to Jasper. Jasper noticed that Carlisle looked sad at talking about the photo. He was just about to move on when Carlisle spoke again. "He died three years ago, a motorbike accident. I was on call at the hospital that night and I was unable to save him. I let him down." Carlisle moved away from the photo and headed to the sofa. Jasper knew that it was obviously too much for him to talk about it. He followed Carlisle towards the sofa and sat on a chair nearby.

The two men drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes before Jasper decided that he needed to break the silence. "I never thanked you earlier for how you helped Alice. She means a lot to me and I am truly grateful for all that you did."

"It's my job, that's what I do. Alice is one of the lucky ones. She will make a full recovery." Carlisle muttered something under his breath that Jasper didn't catch however he thought it was probably to do with Carlisle's guilt over not saving his partner.

"I sense that you don't want to talk about this but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry for your loss and it wasn't your fault." Jasper looked directly into Carlisle's deep and soulful eyes. Carlisle sighed and a small tear trickled down his cheek. Jasper moved to sit on the sofa next to Carlisle. He reached out and placed his hand on Carlisle's arm to comfort him. They simply sat there for what seemed like forever.

Carlisle was the first to move. He stood up saying, "How rude of me, I didn't bring you here to share my problems. Let me show you to the bathroom. I'll get you some towels and some clean clothes too." Carlisle hurried through a doorway and began sorting things out. Jasper stood up and followed. He walked through a door and realised that he was in Carlisle's bedroom. Carlisle was pulling clothes out of a large wardrobe. "These should fit you just fine." He said passing a casual shirt and some trousers to Jasper. Jasper took them and smiled at Carlisle.

"Thank you I really do appreciate this you know." Carlisle showed Jasper to the bathroom and got him a clean hot towel out of the linen closet. Soon enough Jasper found he was alone in the bathroom. He stripped off and threw his clothes in a pile on the floor. He stepped into the large shower and immersed himself in the hot water and steam. He stood under the relaxing flow of water for a moment and let the aching pain in his muscles just wash away. As he began to wash himself he realised just what had happened. He tried to stop himself but it was no use, he began to cry. The tears once again rolled down his cheeks and huge sobs shook his whole body. He knew that Carlisle wouldn't hear him for the water so he allowed his emotions to take over.

Several minutes had passed and Jasper was still stood in the shower sobbing. He decided that he had better finish his shower soon and get back to the hospital. He was sure that Alice would be waking up soon and she would wonder where he was. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and dressed in the clothes Carlisle had chosen for him. As he looked in the mirror, his reflection surprised him. He thought that he looked quite good. The clothes really suited him and the colour of the shirt complemented him completely. He ran his fingers through his soggy curls once before leaving the bathroom.

Jasper strode confidently into the living room to find Carlisle sitting at his desk writing. As he heard Jasper enter, Carlisle looked round and was surprised at what he saw. Jasper looked amazing in Carlisle's clothes and the light shining through the window made his damp curls sparkle. "Wow you look…" He stopped before he said something inappropriate. Jasper smiled his dazzling smile. Carlisle motioned for him to sit down before moving from his desk to join Jasper on the sofa.

The two men were sat in close proximity as they chatted about mundane non emotional topics. They started with music they liked and moved on to other favourites. Before they knew it an hour had passed and the night was relinquishing its grip on the outside world. Jasper looked out of the large window and realised that it was nearly dawn. He hadn't thought about Alice once in the last hour. He also realised that he hadn't slept properly in over a day. "I really should be getting back to the hospital. Thank you so much for the use of your shower but I really must get back to Alice." He began to get up by Carlisle grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on to the sofa.

"Don't worry. The nurses have your cell number if they need you and she'll probably still be asleep anyway. Stay for a bit longer. It's nice to have someone to just chat to." Jasper sat back down next to Carlisle. "So how long have you been out for?" Jasper was a little taken aback by Carlisle's question. After all neither of them had actually admitted to being openly gay, not really. Obviously Jasper knew about Carlisle's past relationship but he had certainly not told Carlisle of his sexuality.

"Well, I, erm, I came out to Alice about ten years ago. Shortly after that I came out to my parents which is why we don't speak anymore."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable either but we've spent quite some time chatting about normal everyday things and I just thought it was time that we addressed the glaringly obvious issue." Carlisle smiled at Jasper again. "You must realise by know that if you hadn't been so damn cute then you would not be here right now."

Jasper didn't know whether to be shocked or flattered. He'd only ever hoped that Carlisle might like him in that way but he had never imagined that Carlisle was only being nice to him because of his looks. "I didn't expect you to be that forward about it. You seemed so restrained earlier."

"Well unfortunately I have to be restrained at the hospital and you've been through a lot so I didn't want to scare you away. I'm not some vain, shallow bastard you know. I just think that we could be good for each other." Carlisle leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Jasper's lips. Their lips touched only briefly but it sent a burning passion through Jasper that he had never felt before.

Jasper leaned towards Carlisle and kissed him. Their bodies moved closer together as the kiss deepened. Jasper wanted this gorgeous man and something inside him told him that he was going to get his way. They were now in an embrace as their tongues battled for dominance. Jasper ran his hands down Carlisle's back causing him to moan in pleasure.

Carlisle ran his hands through Jaspers hair and wrapped the curls around his fingers. He tugged gently at it, which Jasper always enjoyed. They continued to kiss as their hands began to explore each other. Jasper reached for Carlisle's nipples and began to nip and caress them. Carlisle slowly slid his hand down Jaspers chest until he could feel the growing bulge in his pants. He began to caress Jasper's erection slowly. Jasper let out a sigh of pleasure as his own hands searched out Carlisle's hard cock.

The two men touched and caressed each other on the sofa. They were lost in their own world. The room was filled with moans and sighs as they continued to pleasure each other.

Carlisle tugged at the buttons of Jasper's shirt. Jasper undid Carlisle's pants and slid them to the floor. The two men stood up and began to undress each other with zeal. Shirts and pants and underwear were removed and thrown in a pile on the floor. Soon they were both naked. They pulled apart and simply stared at one another. Jasper allowed his eyes to roam eagerly from Carlisle's neck, down his chest, over his six-pack and finally they came to a halt at his cock. Jasper was impressed with the size and the girth. He couldn't wait to feel it inside him. He was certain that Carlisle was a top. It just didn't seem right that a man who looked so regal would ever bottom.

Carlisle had been making the same assessments and scrutiny of Jasper's body. He gazed at the way his muscles seemed to sparkle in the light and how Jasper was perfectly formed, he was toned yet strong. Carlisle was also impressed with the way that Jasper's cock stood to attention as if beckoning to him.

At the same moment they both stepped towards each other for a passionate kiss. Their bodies seemed to merge as they held each other tightly. Their erections were rubbing against each other, crushed by the force and passion of the two bodies that they were trapped between.

Jasper was the first to break the contact. He pulled away, much to Carlisle's dismay. He knelt down and immediately Carlisle's dismay evaporated. Jasper flicked his tongue over the head of Carlisle's cock causing him to groan loudly. He then kissed his way along the shaft before finally taking the whole length into his mouth. He sucked back and forth eagerly. One hand reached around and rested on Carlisle's ass while the other fondled his balls. Carlisle was in a state of ecstasy as Jasper gave him the best blow job he'd had in years.

Carlisle reached down and tangled his fingers through Jasper's curly hair. He bucked back and forth into jasper's open mouth. He took pleasure in looking down and seeing Jasper looking back at him. This had been the most contact he'd had with another man since Emmett's death and it felt good. Carlisle had spent three years grieving but he knew that it was time to start and rebuild his life. It was going to take time but he realised that inviting Jasper to his home today had been the first step.

Jasper could feel Carlisle begin to tense and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he tasted a mouthful of Carlisle's cum. He relished the thought and carried on sucking skilfully until Carlisle was at the very brink. He took the long hard cock as deep into his throat as he could while massaging it with his tongue. Carlisle let out a long low growl as he filled Jasper's mouth with his warm cum. Jasper swallowed it all and didn't stop until he was sure that Carlisle had no more to give.

"That was truly amazing," breathed Carlisle as he sat back down on the sofa. Jasper stood up and came to join him on the sofa. They kissed again as Jasper sat close to Carlisle. Jasper leaned in closer as Carlisle hugged him tightly. They sat there in a tight embrace, each thinking about what had just transpired between them.

Jasper had managed to forget about his recent troubles and he knew that it was down to Carlisle. He kissed Carlisle again. The two men sat naked together, their bodies as close as possible. Carlisle kissed Jasper deeply and passionately. They began to caress each other again and Jasper could feel Carlisle's cock regaining its hardness. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?" asked Carlisle, motioning towards the door. Jasper stood up and practically dragged Carlisle through the door to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed without ever losing contact between them.

Carlisle was on his back on the bed and Jasper was hovering over him. They resumed their kissing and caressing with more abandon than before. Suddenly Carlisle rolled Jasper over so that he was now lying on the bed. Carlisle was on top of him and they were kissing again. Jasper was pleased with the turn events had taken. He had never liked being the dominant one and would much rather have someone dictate what they were doing.

Jasper anticipated what would happen next and he was looking forward to it. Carlisle reached into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and began to massage around Jasper's entrance. Jasper raised his legs to facilitate Carlisle's entry and took some relaxing breaths ready for what was to come. Carlisle slowly pushed first one finger then a second into Jasper and began to stretch him. Jasper enjoyed the sensation and reached down to grasp his own cock in his hand. He began to rub back and forth vigorously. He reached his other hand out and took hold of Carlisle's large cock. He pumped both cocks expertly as Carlisle made sure he was ready to be entered.

Carlisle decided that Jasper was ready and he reached into the drawer again. He tore the wrapper off the condom and carefully rolled it over his cock. He looked at Jasper and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Jasper smiled and nodded. Carlisle moved to kneel between Jasper's legs. He lined his cock up ready to enter Jasper. Slowly and gently he pushed his way inside Jasper. He took his time and waited patiently until Jasper was ready to take more. Carlisle knew that his thick cock made it more painful for the recipient at first but he also knew that soon enough Jasper would only feel total pleasure.

Jasper took several more deep breaths as Carlisle slowly entered him. Once he was fully sheathed within Jasper he waited. Jasper wanted him and he wanted him now. He wriggled to show that he was ready and waited for Carlisle to begin thrusting. He felt Carlisle's cock stretching him wide as he began to thrust. Jasper still had hold of his own cock and the sensations were amazing as Carlisle slid in and out of him. Jasper matched his own rhythm on his cock with that of Carlisle's thrusts. The two men were enjoying the sensations as they made love on the bed.

Jasper let out delicious moans with each thrust. Carlisle grunted as he thrust into Jasper. The feeling of total abandon was refreshing. Jasper wasn't worrying about Alice and Carlisle hadn't felt guilt over Emmett. They were both enjoying the pleasure. Carlisle was nearing his orgasm as was Jasper. Jasper reached his arms above his head and held tightly to the headboard. Carlisle was thrusting wildly into him and he was enjoying it.

He closed his eyes as his orgasm neared. A hand reached out and grabbed his cock and started to rub back and forth. It was too much and Jasper felt the cum surging up his shaft. He kept his eyes tightly closed as he enjoyed the sensations of pure pleasure.

Carlisle felt Jasper clench around his cock as his orgasm arrived. He saw the thick jets of cum racing from jasper's cock. He heard Jasper screaming his name and it was all too much for him. His own orgasm hit him with an intensity that he had not felt for a long time. He thrust savagely into Jasper and let out a long loud growl as his release arrived. He closed his eyes and threw back his head. The sensations took over and he was happy to let them. This pleasure had evaded him for so long and it was time for him to start experiencing life again.

After they had both regained their poise, Carlisle withdrew from Jasper and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he returned he found Jasper propped up against the pillows with a huge smile on his face. "That was fucking brilliant don't you think?"

Carlisle sat down next to him with an equally large smile on his face. "I would have to agree with you yes. It was exceptional." They kissed and held each other tenderly. Sleep threatened to overtake them as they watched the sun rise fully over the city.

Jasper opened his eyes as he realised he wasn't alone. The memories came flooding back as he realised that he had fallen asleep in the arms of Carlisle. He looked at the clock and realised that it was mid morning. His thoughts suddenly turned to Alice and he began to panic. He tried to get up without waking Carlisle but was unsuccessful.

Carlisle opened his eyes and smiled when he realised that Jasper was still there. "Morning," he said with a slightly croaky voice. He saw that Jasper was looking worried and realised that they had not meant to fall asleep. "Don't worry the hospital haven't phoned so she must be alright. We'll get ready and go and see her now."

"Are you working today? I'm sorry I tried not to worry you." Jasper got up and headed towards the bathroom. Carlisle got up and followed him.

"No I have a few days off now but I thought you might appreciate the support. I understand if you'd rather be alone though!" Jasper turned the shower on while Carlisle reached for some clean towels.

"No that would be really nice thanks." Jasper stepped into the shower and Carlisle followed him. They began to wash each other. Carlisle was turned on by it but he knew that it wasn't an appropriate moment. Not while Jasper was so worried about Alice. They finished their shower and both got dressed quickly. Carlisle and Jasper left the apartment and made the short journey to the hospital.

When they arrived on Alice's floor they were greeted by a nurse that Jasper had not seen before. "Good Morning Dr. Cullen I didn't know you were on rota today."

"Good morning Janice, no I'm not on today I'm just here to check up on a patient. She's in room 495."

"You must be talking about Alice. She's awake and waiting for her friend to arrive. I was just about to call him but I see that there is no need now." She looked at Jasper. "You can go and see her whenever you're ready sir."

Jasper hurried along the hallway to Alice's room. He knocked gently on the door before entering. Alice was sat up in bed and she smiled when he rushed over to her. "I've missed you so much. I see you decided to go home like I said. You look much better this morning."

"I… well let's just say I did go to a home just not mine." Alice stared at her best friend with a grin.

"Tell me everything and tell me now. I want details. Who? Where?" At that moment Carlisle put his head in through the door and smiled at the two of them.

"Sorry to disturb you two but I have to be going. I'm glad to see you're looking much better Alice. Jasper I hope to see you again very soon. You can bring the clothes back anytime you want." He turned and left as Alice looked slightly puzzled. She managed to piece the information together and when she saw Jasper blushing she reached a true conclusion.

"Oh My God! You got it on with the hot doc didn't you? I am so jealous and if you think you can get away with not telling me then you've got another thing coming. I'm poorly remember and it's your duty to make me feel better so spill." Alice grinned at Jasper as he took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell Alice all that she wanted to know. Usually he would have been too embarrassed but he was just so happy to have her safe next to him that he would give her whatever details she wanted.


End file.
